Just Want To Be The Girl You Like
by ClawAtHeart
Summary: Chloe is cheer co-captain and Beca is on the bleachers.


**Disclaimer: Pitch Perfect doesn't belong to me**

**Chapter One**

Tweet tweet!

"GO PANTHERS!"

Beca held herself completely still with her saxophone at attention. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a few directors and a drum major walking around and inspecting the blocks of people.

"Band, horns up!" The drill director called.

"UP!" She yelled along with the other band members and snapped her horn to a playing position.

"Band, horns down!"

"DOWN!" Everyone snapped their instruments back down. A few seconds passed before their drill instructed called for a relax and the drum line hit their drums three times. Everyone let their hands fall to their sides and relaxed quietly. They had already been held over practice an extra ten minutes because a few people talked during their last relaxed position. The main director climbed up the drum major stand and called the band to gather around.

"Good work today, everyone," he started. "You guys have worked extra hard these past two weeks and if we continue to practice like we have, we can come back and sweep the competition this year." The band members whooped and clapped. "This is your last practice for the summer, and we won't meet for rehearsal until Tuesday, first period. Then that night we'll have our regular Tuesday and Thursday night rehearsals." There were a few groans. "But, remember the end of summer senior band party is tonight at seven!" Then there were a few cheers. "If you need directions to Mr. Thompson's house, just ask.. Alright, we've held you long enough. Come back next week ready to work! You're dismissed."

People broke off into their little groups and headed off the field to the band room. Beca looked around for her friend and fellow saxophone player, Amy.

"Becaw!" She turned around to the familiar voice of her best friend, Jesse.

"I told you I don't like that," Beca said as Jesse jogged up to her, trumpet in hand.

"Aw, Beca, you don't pick the nickname, the nickname picks you."

"Dork," she said and playfully punched his arm. He feigned being injured as Amy walked up to them.

"What are you two nerds up to?" She asked.

"Beca doesn't appreciate my nicknames." Jesse said while dramatically rubbing his arm.

"If you can't handle a punch from this one you'll never be able to wrestle crocodiles like me." Amy joked.

"And dingos?" Beca asked.

"And dingos."

"I can so take crocodiles _and_ dingos," Jesse assured them, puffing out his chest. Amy snorted and shoved him. He stumbled to his right and said, "I wasn't ready for that one!" Amy and Beca both laughed and the trio headed inside the band room to put up their instruments.

Beca cased up her instrument and headed for her band locker... which was surrounded by three boys and a flute player named Chloe Beale. She was one of those popular girls that all the boys flocked to for attention. Beca had a locker close to hers in band since freshman year, and almost everyday she was surrounded by the same three boys. It was annoying.

"Excuse me, boys." She said sarcastically while reaching out for her locker. They gave her a sideways glance before moving out of her way.

"Gee, Beca, would it kill you to smile." One of the boys, Tom, said.

"You know, it just might." Beca said before opening her locker to put her instrument inside it.

"Hey, Beca." A much softer voice said to her left. She turned her head and she could see Chloe's face between a couple of the boys.

"Oh," she said. "Hey, Chloe."

"How was your summer?"

"Oh.. It was- yeah it, it was pretty cool I guess." Beca mentally smacked herself in the face. Three years of occasional small talk and she still couldn't speak confidently to the girl. She swallowed and locked her locker. "How was yours?"

"It was pretty cool too, I-"

"So, Chloe," another boy interrupted. "I was thinking.." Beca took that as her cue to leave, still kicking herself for stumbling on her words. She saw Amy and Jesse at his locker and walked over to them.

"Becaw," Jesse said as she approached. "You, me, and Amy are hanging out before the party."

"Where to?" Beca asked.

"My place for video games!" Jesse answered.

"Ugh, again?" Amy said, "we did that last time."

"You're just mad because I totally kicked your ass!" Jesse boasted.

"Whatever," Beca said. "I'm going to beat both of you anyway this time, so there's no use arguing." She started walking toward the exit, followed shortly by her two friends.

* * *

A couple hours later had the trio walking up to Mr. Thompson's huge house for the senior party. Every year the directors would throw a pool party at the end of summer for seniors to give them something back for four years of dedication and work. They went up to the door but there was a note on it saying to go ahead to the backyard from the fence in the back. They headed over and heard music and people talking.

"I LOVE parties!" Amy exclaimed as they got to the gate. "And pools!" Beca and Jesse laughed as she swung open the gate and practically ran inside. They rounded the corner when they heard the splash and a few yells. "Cannon ball!" Amy shouted as she surfaced from the water.

"Hey, Amy, I think you're supposed to yell that before you jump in!" Beca laughed.

The backyard was huge. The patio was partially covered, the roofed part having a little island bar and a couch with a coffee table. The part without a roof had a grill and a table with chairs close to it. There was an empty space next to the grill and table were a few people were dancing. The patio surrounded the pool and behind it was a big grassy space with a few trees and some lawn chairs.

"I'm gonna head in the pool too." Jesse said. Beca nodded and he went toward the pool. Beca looked at the lawn chairs again and decided she'd spend her time there for a while. She sat down on the lawn and plugged her earbuds into her phone to listen to music. She leaned back into the chair and closed her eyes. Beca got through a few songs before she felt someone tap her shoulder.

She opened her eyes, ready to snap at whoever was bothering her. Then she saw the red hair and bright smile.

"Oh, hey, Chloe." She said.

"Hey," Chloe replied and sat down in the chair next to Beca's. "I just wanted to apologize for earlier. Tom and those other guys are..."

"Douches?" Chloe chuckled and Beca smiled.

"Something like that." There was a moment of silence and Beca was straining to think of something to say.

"So how was it?" Beca finally said.

"How was what?" Chloe asked. Of course she wasn't going to remember something that happened two hours ago. Beca mentally kicked herself.

"Your summer," she elaborated.

"Right!" Chloe said. "It was really fun. I went to the lake with Aubrey and Stacey, and we came up with some new choreography for cheer this year. I think we're going to be really good this year."

"Right, you're like the captain or something now right?" Beca asked.

"Co-captain," Chloe corrected. "Aubrey's the captain this year. Which is cool with me; she deserves it."

Another moment of silence. Beca really needed to get better at this whole socializing thing. Not that she was bad at it, she just had trouble talking to certain people. She could talk to people like Amy or Jesse no problem but when it came to talking to Chloe or someone like her Beca could not think of anything remotely cool to say. It was weird. Maybe she should have paid more attention in oral comm.

"Anyway, I'm going to head over to the dancing."_ Great job at making conversation, idiot_. Chloe stood up from the chair. "This ginger needs to jiggle!" Beca laughed as she walked away from her. She watched her make her way to the area where people were dancing and join in effortlessly. She was so confident and Beca couldn't understand how come one could be that confident. Then again, Beca knew Chloe was pretty and smart and funny and probably one of the most popular girls at school. Basically, Chloe was everything everyone wanted to be. At least that's what Beca thought.

"Beca!" Beca was shaken out of her thoughts at the sound of Amy's voice. "Come get in the pool you loser!" Beca rolled her eyes but smiled at her friend. She got up from her chair and took off her shorts and shirt, revealing her bathing suit. She walked over to the pool and heard Jesse whistle at her.

"Shut up, weirdo," she said before jumping into the pool. She swam towards Amy and Jesse.

"Saw you talking to little red," Amy said as Beca reached them. "When are you going to tap that?" Beca splashed water at her.

"I'm not going to tap that, perv," Beca defended herself. "Chloe and I are barely even friends."

"Relax, Beca, I was just messing!" Amy said. "Besides you need to get yourself back out there! Especially after-" she was cut off by Jesse splashing her with water. A good thing too, because Beca wasn't ready to hear what she knew Amy was going to say.

"Whoever can hold their breathe under water the longest pays for our next food outing!" Jesse said quickly.

"You're going down!" Amy said. And on the count of three they all went under the water.

* * *

**A/N: How's it going? So I haven't written anything in a while but here I am! I decided to write about stuff I know which is high school and marching band so that's what this is! Woo! This is definitely not going to be angst filled, and I'm gonna try to make it cute for you guys. If you've got suggestions, I'm open to them! I'll try to put in what most of what you guys suggest unless it doesn't fit at all. Anyway, let me know what you think :)**

**Oh and you can follow me on tumblr if that's something you do- carmilladidnotdie**


End file.
